pwet
by Imdeo
Summary: plop


**_Chapter 18 The Big Date._**

The sound of a car in the driveway signaled Mark's arrival. Melody waited in the living room as she heard Kate and her brother chatting in the kitchen. Then it was time for introductions and Mark was as charming as he could be by telling Melody she looked fantastic. Melody blushed with embarrassment and pride. A bit of small talk and Kate was telling them they had better get going.

Kate had arranged to drive them as it wasn't far away. So Kate bundled Emily into the car and Melody sat in the back seat while Mark sat up front. Kate had presented Melody with a purse to match the dress and it was filled with makeup and tissues amongst other items like tic-tacs and safety pins. It was only a ten minute trip and the young couple hopped from the car. Kate called out for them to ring her when they wanted to be picked up. Melody waved to her wife and daughter as they disappeared into the distance. Turning she was greeted by Mark holding out an arm. Melody wrapped her bare hairless arm through her dates arm and walked to the motel entrance. The sound of music was emanating from inside as Mark presented the girl on the door with two tickets before they entered the room.

Melody and Mark entered the room and wandered a bit until Mark spied some friends. Melody quickly found herself being introduced to about half a dozen couples of similar age and she tried hard to remember all their names. They were standing around as the band played and she found herself being asked if she went to school and where did she get her dress? Melody kept up with things as best she could and seemed to be accepted by the other girls most of whom went to school with Mark and his friends. The band took a break and some guy on the stage announced that entree's were being served. Mark led his date to their table and they sat and began dinner. Melody found herself starting to relax and enjoy the night and Mark was good company. It was just after the main course that the call of nature forced her to make her way to the restroom and join a small queue waiting for a free stall. It was here that Melody was offered a swig of vodka by one of the girls in the bathroom. The small silver hip flask appeared from beneath a raised hem and Melody not wanting to appear a prude imbibed with the others. Swigging vodka straight isn't that advisable at the best of times and it took the young girls breath away. Melody found herself a bit light headed as she sat and emptied her bladder. Holding the volumous dress up at the same time proved quite a challenge too.

Melody did her best to touch up her makeup before returning to the dance. Mark then surprised her by asking if she would like to dance. Melody was a bit scared of this situation as she had never danced with a boy before. With a pang of anxiety she strolled to the dance floor with Mark who took the young girl in his arms and made a good fist of a slow but not too slow dance. Three tunes later Melody had to rest her aching feet. These shoes weren't made for anything other than fashion!

Between courses Mark looked keen to chat to his mates and Melody saw that look he knew well and whispered to her date that he should go join his mates. Marty had been where Mark had been plenty of times, trying to stay attentive to his date but wanting so badly to catch up with his male friends. As she watched Mark wander over to the circle of boys he felt good about this night. Turning back to her table though she realised she was now sitting with three other girls he barely knew. Melody was quickly included in the female chatter and asked things about how she knew Mark and had they been out before and what did she think of him. Melody was able to answer things easily as it had been a blind date arranged by Mark's sister. Melody honestly said she thought Mark was very nice.

As Melody slipped her shoes off under the table to rest her aching toes the conversation turned to topics like fashion, music and hot guys. Melody tried to say little as she knew nothing about such things. This translated into her sounding a bit silly and uninformed when she did speak. The fact she was actually now drunk from the scotch and the vodka only made her seem more so. The more she tried to sound up with things the more she sounded out of it. The other girls liked but they didn't think she had much to offer apart from being pretty.

As the night wore on Marty found he was dancing more and babbling even more. Mark stayed close to his date as he felt she had snuck a couple of drinks and was a little drunk. Still he was enjoying himself as Melody was a lot of fun and she liked to dance. Desert came and went and before long Melody again found herself trying to stand straight as she waited for a free bathroom stall. A lot of the girls were now a little tipsy even though it was a non-alcohol event. Melody had just enough presence of mind to refuse any more offers of drinks for the night. Finally the last couple of boppy numbers rang out and Melody was on the dance floor in bare feet, jumping and jiving around with a large group of teenagers. Marty felt good and had really had a great time, even considering he wasn't his normal self. Being a girl wasn't that hard he figured, he felt like Mark liked him and also happy to be with her.

The band announced the last set was here and a series of slow close dancing numbers rang out. Melody found herself in Mark's arms as the very slowly danced. As the lights were down low and the great evening wound down. Melody looked up at her taller date and saw him smiling down at her. Mark whispered how much he'd enjoyed being here with Melody and she blushed with pride at the compliment. As they looked into each other's eyes it was a natural progression for Mark to lean down and kiss the girl in his arms. Melody saw it coming and did nothing to stop her date. Did she want the same thing? Melody felt a warm set of lips on hers and reciprocated while feeling Mark's embrace tighten a little. Melody felt great and the kiss went on for ages, it was so nice she felt like she was floating. Tongues played and bodies pushed ever so subtly together. It seemed like a magic few seconds but in reality it was two songs in length! As the lights came up and the music stopped the couple broke their pash with a flushed, slightly embarrassed look. As they walked to their table Melody heard just a couple of cheeky comments from others at the evening.

Mark was on the phone calling his sister and telling her it was a great night. Before long Mark and Melody were waiting just inside the front doors of the hotel. A cool breeze rushed in each time a couple left the building and Melody felt quite chilled around her bare shoulders, especially after the warmth of the ballroom. Mark didn't hesitate as he slipped his jacket off and draped it over his date. Melody admired the chivalry and reciprocated by leaning back and snuggling into Mark. As Melody waited with Mark's arms around her she wondered if this was in fact the perfect teen evening. The one he had never really experienced growing up? Feeling Mark's little kisses on the back of her exposed neck as she waited confirmed it.

Soon enough the sight of Kate pulling up outside had them scampering through the cool evening to the relative warmth of the car. As they drove home Kate was bombarded by a tipsy Marty, telling her what a great evening it was and how cool the band was and how nice Mark had been and what an excellent brother she had. Kate just smiled to herself as she listened to her husband ramble on just like a tipsy teen girl who had just had the date of her life. In fact she encouraged Marty as she drove. Melody was so 'up' it was amazing, she knew she was rambling but she didn't care it had been a fantastic night. Finally they were back home and the baby was put back to bed and the three were in the kitchen chatting about the night some more.

Before long Kate was suggesting it was time to finish up and she surprised Marty when she suggested Mark should stay the night here, and she would make up the sofa bed in the study for him. While Mark was in the bathroom Marty questioned his wife as this situation of Mark staying.

"Sorry honey, but I think he might have had a drink and I don't want him going home to mum and dad like that. By the way dear, seems like someone else is quite plastered?"

"Um, well yeah I was offered a nip of Vodka at the dance which I took but I guess I shouldn't have, it just seemed so elicit and I didn't want to not fit in with the other girls."

"I see, well that's really very mature behaviour Melody!" Kate's tone was sarcastic.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt."

"Well, to be honest I am very disappointed; you have to remember your impersonating someone Martin."

"Yes your right, of course."

"Damn straight I am, and allowing Mark to stay makes it impossible for you to change back because I already told him you were staying overnight, so now you can be Melody for a little longer so that you realise your error."

"But Kate I know I was wrong."

"Melody I won't have you letting me down and risking Mark's reputation, do you understand... young lady?"

Marty was a bit shocked by his wife's stance and felt like he deserved a bit of slack for his sacrifice tonight. Her words were a bit sharp he felt and as he stood there he found himself beginning to lose his composure.

"Now go and get ready for bed, before I lose my temper," Kate snapped.

Marty felt the tears beginning to stream as he stood there and he spun on his heels and holding the dress hem off the floor scurried through the house towards the bedroom. He brushed quickly past Mark on the way. His bedroom looked different and then he realised as Melody he was probably set up in the spare room. Sure enough he found it had a small suitcase of the clothes he'd worn yesterday and on the bed a pair of pink pajamas was laid out. Marty slumped on the bed and let the flood of emotions fall form his female form. For a good five minutes he sobbed quietly as he tried to get his rampant emotions under control. He felt like he'd behaved badly yet he had such a good time and hadn't embarrassed anyone and Mark really seemed to like Melody. Now he had to be Melody until Mark left in the morning. Why was Kate so angry at him? Or was Marty overstating his feelings? Whatever it was he finally got things steady and disrobed, he slipped the pink pj bottoms on and tied the draw string around his smallish waist. Braless now Marty put the shirt type top on and sat at the dressing table with a mirror in front of him. A tear stained girl looked back at him, obviously upset and confused. This didn't seem like a fair punishment; in fact he didn't feel like he needed any punishment. Kate had really treated him like he was Melody, and he wasn't of course.

A gentle knock on the door and Marty called out softly for Kate to come in. He was glad she coming to apologize for being so harsh on him. Marty never figured he'd look into the mirror and see Mark there, holding two cups of coffee! As he approached Marty tried to compose himself and wipe away some of the tears. This only served to smudge mascara even further around his eyes. Mark handed Melody a coffee and stood silently behind her. He had been told that his sister and Melody had had a bit of a disagreement about her having a drink and how Kate was worried her parents would find out as she wasn't old enough for such things. She had also given Mark a couple of reminders he was no better and that he had to make sure his date was always looked after and he shouldn't have let that her drink at the dance either. So it was a reassuring Mark who quietly told Melody not to worry about his sister as her bark was worse than her bite. He also said he was sure she wouldn't tell Melody's parents about the drinking. Marty of course was very sure of that fact seeing as Melody wasn't even really here. mark told Melody to drink some coffee it would help and he took a sip of his drink. Marty did have some coffee and the warmth did help him a bit. Mark began saying what a great night he had and how beautiful Melody was and Marty began to cheer up a little. Marty looked down at the array of creams and lotions before him and he spied the wipes used to remove makeup. As he chatted he began to remove the gunk form his face lips and eyes. He still was feeling a little tense being in his pajamas with Mark standing right there; after all he was naked underneath them.

Mark said he best get out her room as it was getting late, as he said this he put a hand on melody's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Melody felt a rush of tension leave her body and she leaned back and closed her eyes. Mark put a second hand on the other shoulder of his date and repeated the attention. Melody felt wonderful all of a sudden. From down to up in one action, as Mark lingered and continued to rub Melody's shoulders and worked in a massaging motion. he said nothing and Melody did not open her eyes as he rubbed her neck and then back to her shoulders. Melody simply sighed in contentment, Mark's hands were taking away all the stress and she wished it would go on. In fact it might have had Kate not walked in told Mark his bed was ready. Melody was snapped from her reverie as Mark quickly bid her a good night. She looked over her shoulder to see Kate with her trademark not impressed frown as she left the room with a business like goodnight to her changed husband.

Marty was alone again and he robotically removed all of his make-up and grabbed the little toiletries bag from the small case. He went and brushed his teeth and went to the toilet, he then returned to his room and went to bed. He lay there for a while recapping the lovely night before falling asleep to the disturbing feelings he had had for Mark and the rather brusque attitude of his wife.

Marty woke to the smell of pancakes the sound of MTV. Shaking himself awake he foraged for and found a robe in the case, wrapping himself up he ventured tentatively into the living room, where Mark was sitting eating and watching the TV. Kate entered from the kitchen and greeted Melody and asked how she slept, to which Marty replied with a soft ok. Marty noticed it was already 11am as he took his wife's advice and headed to the kitchen for some pancakes. As he sat and ate, Kate moved beside him and caught his attention.

"Honey, sorry about last night but I just got carried away in the moment."

"That's ok Kate, no big deal," replied Marty.

"Well no, but now we another problem Marty."

"What?"

"Well, Mark was up early this morning and went home, got showered and changed and has made his way back here."

"Yeah, ahh that's why he isn't wearing his suit."

"Yes that's right, but here's the snag, seems you two agreed last night to have lunch at one of the girls houses today."

"I did, I mean 'we' did?

"Yep, Mark told me you were chatting to some of the girls late in the night and when asked, you accepted for both you and Mark."

"Oh dear, we have to cancel I can't, I mean, itï¿½s too much, I'm not her." Marty babbled.

"I agree but Mark has already spoken to this girl this morning, and they'll be here to pick you up at midday."

"What do we do?" Marty asked.

"Well 'we' don't do anything, you however need to get ready however as its gone 11am." Kate advised.

"But Kate, I can't."

"Marty you have too, Mark is so excited by this lunch, and you can't crush him now."

"Please Kate."

"Melody, I'm telling you to go."

"Kate. Donï¿½t do this."

"Melody I am reaching the end of my patience, you get your girly backside under the shower now or I'll make you wish you were still your daughter's twin! Do I make myself clear?"

Crystal clear Marty thought as he swallowed his mouthful of pancake. Kate was making him do this and she wasn't taking no for an answer. So as he finished his breakfast Marty did head for the bathroom and under the shower. When he got out he found Kate there with a towel or two and she dried his hair as he dried himself. Kate spent the next ten minutes helping Marty dry and style his hair, before leaving to himself and his underwear. Marty reluctantly strapped himself into his bra and slipped on some panties before adding the robe for the walk back to his bedroom. Kate had laid out the outfit form the salon trip yesterday and Marty put on the dress and shoes and sat at the dressing table. He took Kate's advice form the bathroom to not wear too much makeup as he didn't need much for a daytime casual look. A bit of lipstick and lip gloss like Kate told him a smudge of blush and a little very light eye shadow was enough. Marty managed all this and with a deep sigh left the safety of his bedroom and returned to the living room where Mark greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Marty sat and waited for the moment when a car horn outside signaled his departure. Kate handed him a small purse to take as he was walked hand in hand by Mark out to the waiting car. The girl Penny was beside her dad who'd driven to pick them up. Mark held the door for Melody as she slid into the backseat. Mark slid in next to her and held Melody's hands as greetings were exchanged. Before long, Melody was once again among the faces from last night, although only a handful. He ate and chatted with the group like he had last night and tried not to feel stupid. They sat around and watched a video of the dance one of the parents had taken. Marty was surprised to see himself dancing his feet off before a later shot caught him in that prolonged pash with Mark. The gathered group gave a bit of lit hearted ribbing to the couple and Melody blushed big time. Melody got on pretty well with the girls in the group even if they were all still at school and he was well past that age as Marty. He found it easier to mix today than he had last night which was comforting. As the afternoon wore on he sort of nagged Mark to take him home as he was feeling tired, which he was. And Mark agreed. He asked if she wanted to walk as it would be a while to wait for a ride otherwise. Melody just wanted out and it wasn't too far. So they set off and Mark spent the whole walk holding Melody's hand and asking her all about herself. Marty did his best from what he knew of the girl who was his baby sitter.

**_Chapter 19 An Unexpected Twist._**

Kate was doing some vacuuming when she heard a voice over the noise. Turning she saw Melody standing in the back doorway calling out. Kate did a double take, it wasn't Marty, and it was the real Melody. Not wanting to seem rude Kate had no choice but to invite the young girl in. Melody explained she had come by to apologies for standing up Mark. Kate was confused as she'd been told Melody had to go away for a few days. Melody explained that they were going away this afternoon in fact, her whole family for a couple of weeks, to the beach. The reason she couldn't go last night was her family went to visit a rather sick grandparent in a nursing home before they went away. They were told she probably wouldn't make it more than another week. So she just had to go last night. Melody said she really didn't want to go on the holiday but dad has insisted everyone was going. Kate understood of course and told her not to worry about Mark. Emily's cries interrupted them and Melody followed Kate to the baby's room while she fed her. It was as they were there they heard voices at the other end of the house.

Kate quickly realised Mark and Marty were here! She was in a panic. What were her options? Mark couldn't find out this way!

"Somebody's here Mrs. Watson."

"Yes Melody, look, how good are you at acting and coping with mind blowing surprises?"

"What?"

"You'll see, just play along with me, please."

"Ah, ok but I'm not sure..."

Melody's reservations were cut short by a tingling feeling and her body began to ripple and change. Kate got up and closed the nursery door as Melody's face was white with fear. Mark and Marty called out but the place seemed empty. Mart thought Kate might be bathing the baby or something. Mark switched the TV on it was soon blasting out MTV. Back in the nursery Kate tried to calm Melody who now looked exactly like Mr. Watson.

"I'm sorry Melody but it's a long story. I can change you back; don't worry, right now though I need you to pretend your Mr. Watson."

"I don't understand Mrs. Watson? How?"

"I'll explain that later, let's just say I have some unique abilities and I used them last night to make sure Mark had his date. Now when we go out to the living room, you're going to get another shock and I want you to not show your surprise. Nobody will know who you are."

"I'm scared?" What's going on?"

Like I said I'll explain later, please Melody just go with me for the next little while."

"Ok but this is science fiction weird Kate."

"I know but it's also totally under control, I promise, you'll be fine."

"Ok, I'm glad I always trusted you Mrs. Watson."

"Kate, you need to always call me Kate, or honey even."

"Right, sorry."

"Let's go." Kate tried to be reassuring.

Kate in the spur had decided if she had two Melody's she had one too many, there was no time to do anything else but remove one from the picture. Another Marty was the obvious choice as there wasn't one right now. She figured she'd get Marty and Melody to make themselves scarce first opportunity and switch them while she sat with Mark. Marty could explain the details during that time.

Marty and Mark were sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard movement in the house. Kate appeared from the hallway and Marty was just about to say hi Mrs. Watson like he was Melody when he appeared behind her! Marty did a double take at seeing a copy of him standing by his wife. Mark just greeted his uncle Marty with a hello and asked him how he was. The Marty before them said a quiet fine thanks. Marty said a guarded hi to his likeness and it said hi back. What was this he wondered, had Kate changed Emily into him again for some reason. Was there a reason behind this? The other Marty looked a bit twitchy and scared too.

Marty asked his hostess if she could help her with her things and dragged Kate off to the spare room. Mark started up a conversation with Melody thinking it was his uncle and he began to regale him about the dance last night. Alone, Marty almost screeched at his wife for an explanation.

"I'm sorry dear, its just Melody was here to apologize for not making it and she was explaining her situation. I was just chatting and feeding the baby when you two came home. I couldn't destroy Mark's life by exposing both of you and I couldn't change you while you were with him so I removed one Melody from the picture and changed her into you to avoid confusion."

"Confusion, boy you got that wrong didn't you. How confused do you reckon I am right now?

"Yes I know, but you were at least aware of the ring and stuff."

"Ok ok, so now Melody knows about it too."

"Yes I am afraid so, well she doesn't know how I did it yet but I'll have to tell her."

"Yes Kate but that's something for another time. Right now we have to swap with each other."

"Ok well I'll go and send her back here and keep Mark busy while I change you both, ok?"

"Yes Kate but she'll have to know all about last night."

"Yes that too Marty."

"Um, excuse me but we have another visitor here sis." Mark said poking his head through the doorway.

"What now," Kate hissed to herself, as she headed back out to the living room, with Marty following behind.

As they entered Marty and Kate saw Melody's father Neville standing there chatting to a rather bemused Melody. Kate didn't know what to say and Marty was even more clueless.

"Hello there Kate, how are you?

"Fine thanks Neville, how are you?

"Yeah good, just dropping into to obey my daughter's instructions," Neville said with a mild parental chuckle.

"Ok sweetie, lets go, we need to get some miles done before dinner time." Neville was directing his conversation to Marty who was standing beside his wife, in mild shock.

"But I'm not ready Nev, dad." Marty squeaked in his girl voice.

"Nonsense pumpkin, you packed your bag and put in the car and told us to swing by and get you here.

"But Dad, do I have to go?" Marty was pleading for time to climb out of this mess.

"Now look young lady, I know your not keen but don't try and pull any stunts, I'm not in the mood." Neville was stern without being cross.

Marty looked for answers from Kate who looked back with a 'I have no idea what to do' look. How could this be happening? This couldn't be happening, could it? A moment's silence was broken by the new Marty.

"Have a great holiday Melody; we will see you when you get back." Melody inside a body resembling Marty was suddenly assured and confident.

Marty's shoulders slumped as he walked slowly towards Melody's father who bid a farewell to the Watson family before turning and heading out to the car in the drive. Mark wanted to kiss her goodbye or say something sweet but he didn't fancy crossing Mr. Buxton on their first meeting. He just motioned with his hands that he'd call Melody as she looked forlornly over her shoulder from the doorway. Within a few minutes the sound of the Buxton family car reversing out of the drive and heading off into the wild blue yonder faded and Mark looking like a lost puppy decided he'd head home too. Not before telling his sister and uncle how cool, how hot, howtotally sexy Melody was and he wished she didn't have to go. Another couple of minutes and Kate and Melody stood alone in the house.

**_Chapter 20 Time to Explain._**

"I guess I better start at the beginning Melody."

"I guess so Mrs. Watson," Melody quietly replied.

Kate sat down and told Melody the history of life since the ring came into her possession although she left out a few of the more salacious events so as not to overload the young girl. Meanwhile Marty sat in the backseat of the Buxton family sedan as it motored through the suburbs towards the coast. He just stared out the window forlornly, not wanting to interact with his newly acquired parents, his new kid sister or his baby brother.

When Kate was done she enquired of Melody about what Marty faced on this holiday. Melody said her family regularly rented a holiday home on the beach about a hundred miles away and spent a couple of weeks each summer down there. Melody added she hadn't wanted to go this time and the fluke situation that saw her avoid the holiday wasn't a bad thing, from her perspective. She said Marty would probably spend his days on the beach. Also he'd do a bit shopping, as her mum liked to use the trip to get some quality time with her daughter and buying her things seemed to be her way of doing it. There would be quite a few family dinners at different restaurants and a visit from her older sister who lived down that way as that's where her college was. Marty would have at least one night babysitting her sister and brother while her parents went out on their own. Melody said she also went to a nightclub with her sister last year but that probably wasn't Marty's cup of tea. Kate felt bad for Marty but figured he would survive.

Just then the phone rang and Kate answered. It was her mother-in-law who was inviting Marty, herself and Emily over for dinner later that night. Kate was a little unsure but as they normally would go without question Kate agreed. Melody who was still in Marty's form looked a little concerned having caught the topic of the chat. Kate said she would be fine and who did she want to be, Kate or Marty?

Melody wasn't sure where this whole thing was going but Kate pointed out that Marty was gone for a couple of weeks and she had to use some identity other than her own till then. They discussed a few things and it was agreed that as Marty needed to show up to work. He was out of leave and Kate would have to be Marty for that. Melody could be Kate during that time and care for Emily and do her job at the clothes store. Melody found the idea of being a mother in these circumstances kind of cool. Outside of that they agreed it didn't matter who was who and that Melody could probably even be herself if they were home alone at night say. As for dinner tonight Kate wanted Melody to stay as Marty, to see if his family noticed anything, sort of a road test for the young girl. Melody was a little hesitant but she was becoming comfortable in her male body the more that time passed.

**_Chapter 21 In another's shoes._**

Marty sat glumly at the family restaurant the Buxton's had stopped at before heading to the beach house. It was late afternoon and as he and ate a burger and chips with these relative strangers. Any chat directed to him met with short answers designed to kill any further interaction. It was just before they finished that he earned a sharp rebuke from Neville Buxton for being such a wet blanket. Marty was a bit stunned to be rebuked like a child and he felt tears welling up. Marisa Buxton his mum must have felt there was a need to change the scenery and she innocently asked her daughter if she could change the baby's nappy for her. It was not an unusual request to make of her daughter and she thought it might calm Neville down if Melody was removed from the table. Marty was again shocked as he un-strapped baby Adam from the high chair and took him to the restaurant's bathroom with a nappy bag over his shoulder. How did I get here Marty wondered to himself.

Marty found the women's toilet which also had a change table set up. He set about doing what he'd done with Emily many times but this wasn't quite the same with another person's child. Another mother and baby came in and seeing the change table occupied she parked herself for a chat with Marty while she waited. She was saying what a cute baby Marty had and Marty had to correct her to say it was her brother. The other women said little else interesting although she asked Marty if she wanted her to watch the baby while she went to the toilet. This was something women probably did for each other all the time in this situation. Marty condered, then took up the offer. He was sitting relieving himself as the women continued chatting. Marty found that too weird. His bladder emptied Marty returned to Adam and scooped him up to make way for the next baby.

When Marty carried Adam out he found the whole family standing waiting to head to the car. As Marty followed them out he wondered what happened to his dinner which he was only half way through! Five minutes later they were winding their way down a small road to the holiday house which was fifty yards from the beach and one of five or six similar dwellings in a little cluster surrounded by heavy brush and sand dunes.

Melody allowed Kate to drive as she wasn't a regular driver although she had her licence. Her dad wouldn't let her have a car yet. They arrived at the Watson family home around 6pm and Kate bundled baby Emily up with all her paraphernalia and the couple went inside. Melody did her best to act like this was a natural occurrence and greeted Marty's mother and father and Marty's sister Gemma who was on a break from college.

Everyone sat down to eat and Melody kept her chat to a minimum and basic stuff while Kate kept a watchful eye and ear on her. After dinner everyone sat around and talked about family things before Kate used the valid excuse they had to get Emily home. So at around 8pm Melody and Kate were back home, the night had been a success and nobody had the slightest idea anything was different.

Marty helped lug all the bits and pieces into the holiday home with his new family. It was around 8pm as they all sat down in the living room to relax finally. Marty had to concentrate hard though as he had to master the dynamics of this family. They weren't taxing him too much though, everybody seemed to be a bit worn out. In fact by 9pm Marty had had enough and said he was going to bed. Kissing his new mum and dad goodnight was very weird but it was a sense of relief as he shut his bedroom door and was alone.

He didn't sleep for a while as he lay in bed wondering how he had gotten himself into this bizarre situation. It was as he lay there alone in bed that he found himself idlely stroking himself! He never intended too nor did he actually remember making the decision too, it just sort of happened. Ten minutes after he started Marty stifled his moans into his pillow as he lay on his stomach with his fingers deep inside his snatch! It was a more powerful experience than when he orgasmed as Kate that was for sure. He was so drained he fell asleep without even pulling pyjama bottoms up. He had a very vivid dream that night that left him quite scared about his newly acquired female sexuality.

On the other side of town Kate had fed and put Emily to bed. She brought Melody a hot chocolate drink as they watched some TV.

"So how are you coping in that body then Melody?"

"Not too bad Mrs. Watson, it seems to grow on you as time goes on."

"Yes Marty and I both noticed that, and you need to remember to just call me Kate."

"Yes of course, Kate."

"What about the hard-ons then," Kate asked directly.

Melody blushed beet red before taking a large sip of her drink.

"I haven't had any Kate."

"Really, well when I was in a male body it happened all the time. Are you sure you haven't felt that expanding feeling between your legs at all?"

"Ah, no Kate."

"It's ok Marty, its natural. I mean if I was to say slide my legs over your lap and wrap my arms around your neck like this, nothing would happen downstairs?"

"Um Kate, um well, its like, um, godddddd!"

Kate gave a little knowing smile and a giggle at Melody's efforts to deny her body. Feeling impish Kate now draped over the body of her husband leant in and planed her lips on his. Melody inside that body was feeling a fire like never before. Melody in her old life liked sex and all its feelings. She was quite happy with her body and always keen to stimulate it. This though was something else. She was feeling strong male urges and her cock was rock hard for what must have been the tenth time in the hours she had owned this form. She tentatively returned the kiss from Kate and was now trying to deny how she was feeling towards another woman. As the kiss wore on Melody began to thank herself for not changing back earlier when Kate asked if she wanted to. When Kate's hand dropped into Melody's lap and caressed her cock Melody thought her crotch would explode so great was the reaction. Without a word Melody got up off the couch while Kate was still in her embrace. She easily carried Kate through the house and too the bedroom. With a deft movement she laid Kate onto the bed and was on top of her!

All that could be heard for the next five minutes were the sound of clothes being wrenched from bodies, shoes hitting the floor and some breathy cursing.

Melody rolled over on top of Kate and looked into her eyes. She saw Kate encouraging with those eyes, urging her new partner to plunder her. Melody's cock bobbed desperately at Kaye's pussy. Melody was trying to work out in her sex fueled frenzy how to do it when she felt soft fingers take a hold of her cock. Expertly Kate guided the young novice inside her quivering slit. Melody felt a pleasure like no other she had ever experienced as she plunged as deep as she could inside Kate Watson. In the matter of eight hours Melody had gone from a young woman with no direction in life to a man with a family and a job. And tomorrow she would become a mother and a wife! As she cried out in her first male orgasm Melody was in a confused but blissful state. Kate felt her new lover in an old body cum long and hard and she looked forward to helping her develop into a better lover. It was going to be two weeks before Marty returned which would be plenty of time to enjoy all that Melody could give.

Kate shushed the apologising Melody who was distraught she'd only lasted a minute or so.

"It's ok Melody; you'll get the hang of it with some practice." Kate said reassuringly.

"Practice, you mean we can do that again Kate?"

"Oh yes we are a couple, married and all. We can do it whenever we like."

Three hours later they finally went to sleep having made love three times! Kate was wrecked; if she had known the depth of Melody's lust she may not have been so quick to encourage her. When Melody had mentioned during the second session how much she loved sex Kate began to realise Melody going to be lots of fun!

**_Chapter 22 ._**

Marty was woken from a rather deep sleep by his new kid sister Alana shaking him. Marty looked through bleary eyes to see a seven year old in a little swimsuit and carrying a bucket and spade. This rug rat was demanding to be taken to the beach to play. Marty looked at the clock and saw it was all of 9am! Marty gathered himself, which included pulling pj's up over his crotch before getting out of bed. He stumbled passed the youngster and headed to see what was what. He found his mum in the kitchen making toast. Right behind Marty was Alana. Marty asked why he was being pestered. His mum explained that she told Alana that her sister would take her down to the beach for a little while. Marty wanted to curse but held it. He looked at his sister and with a resigned sigh nodded his agreement. He could hardly object he figured

He told Alana to give him a minute to shower and get ready but the youngster was insistent on going straight away. Marty looked to his mum for aid in delaying Alana.

"Oh Mel, just throw a bathing suit on and take her will you. You can have a quick dip when your there if your feeling that way."

"But mum!" Marty whined.

"Oh go on Mel, you brought nearly a dozen bikini's with you, might as well take the opportunity to try them all out! Now go."

As Marty traipsed back to his room he was stunned that he'd said 'but mum' like a typical teen. Where did that come from he wondered. As he dropped his pyjama bottoms he wondered if his mum was somehow physic when she made the reference about feeling 'that way'. He reckoned he could smell his own juices on his fingers and crotch. He dragged the t-shirt top he wore to bed off his head when he realised Alana was standing there beside him.

Marty jumped in fright and used the t-shirt to cover himself. Alana just stood there waiting for her nig sister to take her to the beach. Marty realised his situation quickly and relaxed. Unzipping his suitcase he was assaulted by the vastness of Melody's holiday wardrobe. Without trying to delve too much into it he located a bikini and struggled but eventually managed to get into it. He was amazed at how little it covered and Marty wasn't sure he wanted to be wandering around on public showing this much flesh. Still that's what teenage girls and young woman did, every day. No matter what he felt right now Marty was a young woman, at the beach, on holiday with his family, adopted though they may be. Not only was he a quite attractive young woman with a body that did justice to any swimsuit, he knew he had to play this game for now.

With a couple of towels, some sunscreen and a big hat Marty headed down to the shoreline which was only a hundred yards from the house, Alana ran just ahead of her big sister. She was so glad her dad had made Melody come along on the holiday.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed through the bedroom window a rather knocked out Kate stirred. Forcing herself out of bed she stepped into a hot strong shower. As she came too she realised she didn't have to gingerly wash her battered genitals. With a moment of concentration she was now washing a cock and balls between her thighs and not having to wash her hair as she now sported Marty's reasonably short cut. She stepped from the bedroom ensuite, refreshed and ready to tackle the day as her husband. She looked over to the bed where her twin now slept contentedly. As she stood there Kate concentrated and the ring did its thing. She watched as the sleeping Melody slowly morphed. Hair grew long on her head and changed colour. Her body rose up as her chest began to inflate. The covers went flat near the end of the bed as her frame shortened. Body hair retracted back inside as she became smooth. As Melody stretched and yawned she did a double take through sleep filled eyes. As she realised the last sixteen hours had not been a dream she managed a weak if not guilty smile at the man standing before her. 

"Ready for the day, 'darling'," Kate chirped.

"Hmm yes I am. You have the best body Kate, I swear."

"Yeah I guess, but right now you need to put a part of it to work Melody. Emily is due a feed and those hooters you've got are breakfast to her."

"Oh, yes, of course I forgot that. What do I do Kate, I mean Marty."

"Ok follow me and I'll walk you through it," Kate said as she grabbed Marty's robe and threw it on.

Melody grabbed the silk robe on the bedroom door and followed. Kate took Melody through the whole routine and was smiling to herself as she watched Melody rocking in the chair with Emily attached to her nipple. Kate kept the fact she had given Melody a few extra inches on her bust to herself. It was just such a hot scene to watch. Emily was done on one breast and Melody burped and changed her ready for the day. With Em in a playpen on the nursery floor Kate and Melody headed back to the bedroom to get ready themselves. Kate picked out a nice suit while Melody showered. She was looking for some socks when Melody came back into the bedroom, naked and with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"Um I'm not sure, but my tits aren't even," Melody said as she looked down at the impressive rack she now sported.

"Ahh well Emily emptied one but the other is still full Mel. You'll need to express it." Kate explained.

"Express it? How?"

"Well you could use the pump in the nursery, or we could do something else." Kate added the something else with a hint of something Melody couldn't figure out.

Kate knew where things were heading and walked over to Melody and caressed the exposed nipples on her chest. Melody could not deny the feeling and gave an involuntary moan at the touch. Without a word Kate took Mel's full breast in her mouth and sucked! Melody was suddenly in heaven as Kate went to work extracting the mother's milk from the mother. It turned into an erotic moment for both of them as Kate found herself removing the trousers she had only just put on! The next five minutes were a frenzied fuck-fest as the couple made furious love. Melody felt Kate deep inside her. She had never had a guy that far in and been that filled up! Kate's groan and final thrust was massive and she came hard inside Melody.

A shared shower after a quick check on Emily and they resumed their morning preparation. Eventually Kate got onto the train and Melody went about her wifely chores before heading to the boutique to do a few hours work. On the train Kate's thoughts were of her new partner, her old partner and surprisingly her work colleagues.

She was going to have to deal with Jill and Patrick for a while now. She was going to have to take being Marty a little more seriously as she never planned on being a corporate type for than a day or two. Still, he began to wonder what mischief she could get up to!

Marty laid a towel on the sand and positioned himself so he could keep an eye on Alana who was playing at the water's edge. He sat and tried to reflect on where he was and what he was. How could Kate have allowed this situation to occur? How could she have let him be spirited away on some family holiday with another person's family? Surely her and Melody would drive down here as soon as possible and arrange a quick swap before things got out of hand. It was now just about 48 hours since he'd been Melody and already he felt himself slipping slowly into her life. He recalled how being an infant for a few days had begun to take hold of him and if he had to be a teenage girl for an extended period of time what damage would it do?

The words directed at him finally broke through Marty's thoughts.

"Excuse me, but I think your daughter needs you?"

"Huh, what? Oh, she's not my daughter, she's my sister."

While Marty had been distracted Alana had been calling her for help with making a sand castle. Marty still wasn't used to answering to Melody and it appeared to the young man walking his dog that he should intervene. The fact he thought the young mum was hot only had a little to do with it, not! As Marty went to get up the young man held out a hand to assist. Marty blushed at the offer but allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He thanked the guy as he tiptoed on the hot sand down to the waterline where Alana was passed annoyed and closing in on furious with her silly sister.

When he had done making a couple of sand castles Marty realised Alana was in need of sun screen. He managed to cajole her back to the towels and proceeded to swathe her in cream. Alana need no invitation when done and was quickly back to the water.

Marty then knew what he had to do. He had to cover himself in sun cream lest his fair skin be turned crimson. He had just done his legs and arms when a voice was again offering assistance. Marty looked up into the bright sun and shielded his eyes but it wasn't until the guy moved like an eclipse between the sun's rays and hot chick on the towel did Marty get a good look at him. It was the guy from earlier on his return walk with his dog.

"Would like some help with the unreachable," he asked?

"Excuse me." Marty replied.

Sun block, would you like a hand putting it on where you can't reach? By the look of it you best get it done quick or it will be too late."

Marty suddenly felt in a bind. Here was a guy in just shorts, on a beach offering to rub lotion on him! Before the ring came into his life this scenario would not have been possible. Now though as a girl of nineteen, on a beach, slowly burning herself, the offer of help from a guy of her own age had to be taken seriously. Marty broke eye contact looked around for alternatives to his situation and found none. The beach was pretty quiet as it was still reasonably early. Alana wasn't going anywhere, so there was no option to head back to the house.

With a forced smile Marty said nothing; he simply held the bottle of sun cream out for the stranger to take. As he took it he introduced himself as Warwick and his dog Bo, who obediently sat beside his master. Marty politely reciprocated with his name as Warrick knelt on the sand in front of him.

"Ok, shift around that way, Melody so you can keep an eye on your sister. And sorry about the daughter comment earlier." Warwick said as he squeezed a good amount of lotion onto his hands.

"That's alright Warwick, no harm done." Marty replied as he felt a cold moist feeling on his back followed closely by Warwick's hands!

"So Melody, are you on holidays?"

"Yes with my family, we are staying in the blue house over there." Marty replied and silently cursed as he realised he had just given out more information than he probably should have.

"Oh, the Arndt's house, that's one of the nicer holiday places around here." Warrick said knowingly as he continued to massage the young girl's shoulder blades.

"Is it; are you from around here then?" Marty asked, not knowing what he should say.

"Sort of," Warrick answered vaguely.

"Is your boyfriend here Melody?" Warrick quickly added as his hands moved down to Marty's lower back.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Marty sort of snapped back as the whole idea was still pretty foreign to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey," Warrick offered in appology as he carefully rubbed cream along the top of Melody's bikini bottom.

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. That was rude of me. Your doing me a favour and I'm being nasty. Marty almost fell over his words.

"Ok, you're done. I'm pretty sure you don't want me to do the backs of your thighs I reckon," Warrick said in a soothing jovial tone.

"Thanks Warrick," was all a slightly subdued Marty replied as he took the suncream bottle back.

Warrick was on his feet quickly and Bo jumped to attention. He said a goodbye to Melody and returned to his journey along the beach. As Marty watched him slowly disappear along the coastline he felt a little pang of something, somewhere inside him. Shaking it off he decided he might actually take that dip in the sea, as he reckoned he still smelt of sex. As he again made his way to the water he hoped Warrick hadn't noticed. Why that was a concern Marty didn't know. Plunging into the waves Marty tried to wash his confusion away. The fact his bikini top came flying off as he did ensured he could not avoid the fact he was a girl. Retying a bikini top in the waves proved to be only slightly difficult for some reason.

* * *


End file.
